Electronic devices may be capable of performing a wide variety of different functions. One element that various electronic devices may have in common is a power source, which provides power to perform respective functions. Some electronic devices may utilize power from a wired power source, such as an electrical outlet. Instead of (or in addition to) a wall outlet or other wired power source, many electronic devices may utilize power from a portable power source, such as a battery.
For electronic devices that utilize one or more batteries for power, battery capacity may significantly affect the capabilities of the electronic device. Electronic devices may not be capable of performing any functions without power, and some functions may be more energy intensive than others. Regardless, the higher the capacity of the battery the longer the electronic device can be used at a time, making the electronic device more useful. This may particularly be the case for highly portable devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, or wearable electronic devices where acceptable battery size and weight may be limited, thus also possibly limiting battery capacity.